


Cook

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Adventures Of Glenn And Fin [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Developing Relationship, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Knowing Vinnie would burn the house down and feeling lazy today, Glenn hoped that the apparent soft spot the older teenager had for him would mean he would be the cook.





	Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Human!Glenn - 15
> 
> Werewolf!Psycho - 17

Counting down the minutes until the end of a boring last lesson (it was Religious Studies; who liked listening to a random teacher talk about it when you could get a hands on experience with a follower?), Glenn sighed under his breath as the teacher wrongly accused Vampires of body worship.

"Miss, it's not body worship. It's the Vampire's strong bond within a coven that leads to communal bathing, feeding and sleeping, amongst other things."

 

Snickering at Miss P's obvious lack of knowledge, the rest of the class soon burst out in raucous laughter at the tomato face she had.

"Go on then _Glenn._ Tell the class about the body part of Vampire religion."

And Glenn happily obliged.

 

*****

 

 

Bumping into a locked door after a 15 minute bus ride from Hell wasn't unusual. Not wanting to wait, Glenn procured the key he'd recently been given by Albert - Al for short - Smith, Vinnie and Psycho's dad. Though, as Psycho was from a different time line, would he class as his dad? No idea.

Anyway, Glenn was adopted, had been for around 5 years now. And these years were some of the happiest so far. Plus Glenn was familiar with this family and had been for around 12 years now. 

"Psycho?"

He tested, knowing Al was working at the police station with Pip and Vinnie was taking extra lessons after missing a week due to illness. And as for Psycho, Glenn had witnessed him slip onto the bus 10 minutes before Glenn's, even though he was meant to have left _with_ Glenn, not without him. Oh well.

"What?"

A rough growl from right behind him startled Glenn, spinning around with his fist at the ready. Luckily the person behind him caught said fist with a constant look of disinterest.

"You scared me."

"Not my problem."

"It kinda is."

Psycho huffed in Glenn's face before walking with his long legs back into the kitchen. 

"Since Al's on late tonight, will you cook?"

Knowing Vinnie would burn the house down and feeling lazy today, Glenn hoped that the apparent soft spot the older teenager had for him would mean he would be the cook.

"No."

And just like that, Glenn's dreams of laziness were crushed. And so Glenn cooked his own tea, Psycho's tea, Vinnie's tea and left some in the microwave for Albert and Pip. Yes, the dog.

 


End file.
